


All I Could See Was You

by VickyMarie00



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, Oneshot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyMarie00/pseuds/VickyMarie00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't see the car that was about to crash into me. I couldn't see the blinding lights, racing toward me. Not even the look on the drunk driver as he realised his mistake. All I could see was, you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael

They say you go to heaven when you die. Your soul leaves the world and drifts up to the sky, to the clouds, to a paradise. But I never wanted that. I didn't care if I went to heaven or not; I could have gone to Hell. I just wanted to be with you.

I wish I told you what you meant to me, for you were the main reason I lived. I just forgot who I was when I was with you. I just wish I had more time to tell what I wanted to.

I would have told you what I meant to say when I first met you, but I couldn't. I guess maybe I was scared. But now, I wonder why I was scared because at least I would be able to say it.

I couldn't see the car that was about to crash into me. I couldn't see the blinding lights, racing toward me. Not even the look on the drunk driver as he realised his mistake. All I could see was, you. 

Maybe that happens just before you die. Time seems to slow and you see the best thing in your life.

I wish I could tell you my thoughts, I wish I could write this down to you, like a letter so I could at least say that I told you what had been dragging me down.

I wonder if you would be sad. Would you cry? Would you smile? Would you break down and wish you could change fate? Would you forget?

Maybe I should have told you sooner because then I would be able to. But I will say it now.

Gavin, I love you.


	2. Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as I stand here with the pills in my hand and the words I wanted to say in my head; I look up to the mirror but do not see regret. I could kill myself and I would be with you. The world can stop turning, the world could become filled with madness and insanity, but I would be with you.

Why couldn't I tell you? Even seeing your body lying on the floor. I believed you would be okay, but I couldn't tell you; tell you the truth that I wanted to tell you for so long.

You were my world. You were why I woke up, the reason why I smiled and laughed, the reason I still lived. I knew you would want me to live, but I can't. Why?

Even as I stand here with the pills in my hand and the words I wanted to say in my head; I look up to the mirror but do not see regret. I could kill myself and I would be with you. The world can stop turning, the world could become filled with madness and insanity, but I would be with you.

I down the pills with the thought of you in my head. I sit down, leaning on the bath, I look up and imagine you. Would you be happy? Would you be sad? Would you cry? Would you be angry?

As I think of all the possibilities, my head becomes clouded and my vision becomes blurred. I smile and close my eyes.

Michael, I love you.


	3. Together Again

The sky was blue. Flowers bloomed in all colours and the grass blew slightly with the soft breeze.

Gavin stood in a clear opening. The flowers were green and a slight orange. 

Even the flowers remind me of him. He sighed. Time to find him.

Gavin walked; the flowers all looked the same but with one thought in mind. 

The thought pushed him forward. Like an ambition, like a dream, like a message in a bottle you want someone to find. It was the thought of Michael which drove him each step further.

Soon, in the distance, he saw a single bench with two cherry trees overhanging. The petals drifting, dancing in the breeze before finally touching the ground lightly.

Gavin's eyes fixated on the figure sitting on the bench. Red curls peeped our of the beanie and black glasses fit his face.

Gavin smiled and walked up slowly, carefully; scared of this being a dream.

The figure stood up and turned, Gavin's arms snaked round the body.

"It's nice to see you. Michael."


End file.
